GX Chronicles: Jaden's bonds
by SkylanderZilla
Summary: Throughout Jaden's adventures, He developed bonds with many girls before, during and after Duel Academy.
1. Mana

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

Author's note:If you are interested contact me as I need more help on Fanfics and I have more Ideas if anyone's interested.  
This is my email address Godzilla(space)Vanguard(space)gmail(space).com  
I also have a discord account and my own discord server if anyone's interested. Here's the invite link discord.(Space)gg/(Space)sy5c3yM and my Discord handle is SkylanderZilla #1756  
This Story will how the relationships between Jaden and the Main Female Protagonists of my Yugioh GX Fanfic series started and before GX Adventures (Before Duel Academy, During Duel Academy, After Graduation)

* * *

5 years ago…

A young Mana Muto was crying uncontrollably. She had just gone through the worst day of her life. She had almost lost her family, and her father and mother banished her duel spirit friend. She had hoped he would get along with her family, but because of obsessive nature, and how he attacked her mom, they had no choice but to get rid of him.

'_Why me? How could you…_' She had locked herself in her and Jaden's bedroom and not let anyone enter, not even her Grandma she heard a knock on the door. "Go Away!" she shouted.

"Mana, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Jaden said with authority as he opened the door to their room and saw his sister crying.

Jaden knew she had a strong bond with Belial as well as Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos and was understanding of how she felt but also felt that he took it too far despite their parents efforts to help him.

Jaden then walked towards Mana and reached out to her intended to comfort her, but she just smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Understanding that she wants to be alone, Jaden decided to walk out of the room to give Mana some time to recover from this ordeal.

At this both Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos appeared.

"Mana, it's ok." Eatos said in a motherly tone, but Mana just ignored her.

Dark Magician Girl said next. "You can't just ignore people all the time. I understand you hate that he's gone, but you need to remember he tried to hurt your parents and Jaden, is that what you want?"

Mana sniffed and shook her head. "No… but I hate losing friends."

"Us too, but friends don't hurt friend's families." Eatos said. "Plus I understand he wanted to protect you, but he was too obsessive and he even threatened us and Yubel."

"Okay I understand but I still don't like the fact that I had to be separated from him." Mana said reluctantly as she agreed with both Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos.

Later Mana came out of the room and assured her entire family that she's fine now, but Jaden could see that she still hurt inside because of the ordeal.

3 years later…

Mana has started to be more cheerful again, even slowly forgetting Belial thanks to a spell that Dark magician Girl cast on her periodically. When Jaden noticed that Mana didn't react to Belial he knew it had to be either Magician's Valkyria or Dark Magician girl who was responsible for this.

"Hey Dark Magician Girl." he called out, and not before long the female mage appeared.

"Yes Jaden?" She smiled.

"I've noticed you used a spell on Mana, she doesn't even react to Belial's name." Jaden stated.

Dark Magician Girl sighed. "Yes… and before you say anything Jaden, I didn't want to either."

"So you had no choice? or someone asked you?" Jaden asked hoping to get an answer.

"Your Mom and Dad asked me, and they didn't want me to do it either. But Mana, needed some help and I hate to say this it's better if we forgot him…" DMG said in a regretful tone and Jaden could tell that she was telling him the truth.

"I think it's wrong… but, I get it, he tried to kill me, mom, and dad despite everything we did to help him, that alone would have messed Mana up more than them banishing him." Jaden said thinking if Belial had killed them, Mana would have been completely broken compared to what she was like when their parents banished him.

In the end Jaden reluctantly agreed with what DMG said and since then spent a majority of his time with his sister Mana, mainly for her wellbeing.

Mana on the other hand enjoyed her newfound time spent with her older brother Jaden and since grew slightly possessive of him with their family glad their spending so much time together.

"Mana! Stop clinging to me!" Jaden shouted trying to shake his sister off her arms and legs were wrapped around him.

"Oh come on brother, I love you so much." Mana smiled, tightening her grip on him making it hard for him to breath.

Yugi and Tea chuckled at this, this is exactly how past Mana always clung to Atem when she was around him and it seemed that their daughter was no different. "Mana, maybe you should let him go, he needs some room to breath." Tea said

This was just the start of their relationship with not just each other but their friends as their adventures just begun and they will soon face dark times of hardships and trials ahead.

* * *

Author's note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


	2. Kisara

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Kisara Kaiba was a very arrogant girl with very few friends, being the heir to the Kaiba Corporation, came with it. But there is someone who doesn't see her as an arrogant rich girl.

"Hey Kisara what's wrong?" Jaden asked Kisara and her little sister Megumi to come over to spend the day with them. Since their father and mother were on a business trip, and would return tomorrow. Serenity thought it would be great for her to get out of her room, not to mention she had hacked into the CIA the other day, and was grounded for it.

"Nothing…" She stubbornly replied not facing him.

"Oh come on you can tell me." Jaden smiled. "Are you still mad at Mana for beating you earlier?"

"I just don't like Mana." Kisara replied back bitterly.

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual." Mana said as she came into the room glaring at her.

"Okay girls break it up, please." Jaden said to both of them sensing that they might go at each other physically.

"Fine, rich girl isn't worth it anyway." Mana said as she walked away.

"Whatever, Flat-chest." Kisara replied back making Mana stop in her tracks as well as making Jaden froze with fear.

"What did you say…" Mana growled gritting her teeth.

"Flat-Chest, you're as flat as a board or a table. people could even use your chest to put their drinks on." Kisara said with a smug smile.

"Take it back, Kisara… or I'll make you wish Auntie never had you!" Mana threatened her but Kisara shrugged it off.

"You and what A-Cup bra?" Kisara smiled.

"That does it!" Mana shouted as she rushed and knocked Kisara before she punched Kisara in the Face making the Kaiba heir yelp, but Kisara used her legs to push Mana off her before kicking her in the stomach sending her crashing into the coach.

"Had enough Flat-Chest?" Kisara asked ready to go another round.

Mana spat before glaring at her. "Ready when you are, illegitimate witch?"

Kisara was fuming after being called illegitimate, that meant she was a mistake. "Now you've crossed the line!" She shouted.

At this point Jaden had enough and stopped this before it went any further.

"Mana, stop right now!" he shouted at her with authority.

Hearing her own brother shout at her like that made her cowered a little which made Kisara smile a bit.

"Why brother?! I didn't do anything wrong." Mana asked

"Why you asked?" Jaden replied back with anger before continuing "You said she wasn't worth it, and you called her an illegitimate witch."

"She Called me Flat-chest." Mana replied back in anger.

"Yeah and she shouldn't have done it too." he said before turning to Kisara who was a little nervous about what he would say. "Kisara, what you said was not nice either."

"Who cares, I'm always on my own. I have no real friends, other people, even regular kids see me as just another rich man's daughter." Kisara said wrapping her arms around herself shocking both Jaden and Mana. This was the first time Kisara looked so sad.

"Kisara… we are your friends." Jaden said, gaining the attention of the Kaiba heir.

"That joke's, in poor taste Jaden." She replied.

"No, we are your friends. they see you as a spoiled brat." Before turning to Mana who looked like she was going to comment, but kept quiet as he walked up and hugged Kisara making her blush while Mana gritted her teeth. "But you're not, we don't see you as Seto Kaiba's daughter. We see you as Kisara, our best friend."

Kisara was deeply affected by what Jaden said and what he's doing.

3 Years before Duel Academy.

Kisara was reading books to find out the signs she was feeling whenever she was near Jaden and found out that she was in love with Jaden much to her joy.

"I see my little girl has her first love." a voice said she turned and saw her mom Serenity Wheeler Kaiba smirked as Kisara hid her head in shame.

"I'm surprised that you had to turn to a book for an answer. But… I guess It's no different than what your father does when he is searching for answers on his computer." Serenity smiled, before sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Mom it's not what you think…." Kisara said trying to keep her cool.

"It's alright, being in love is a wonderful thing, and the most important thing is that he makes you happy." Senetiy replied.

"But, I'm not in love with Jaden!" She exclaimed.

"I never said Jaden." Serenity said with a sly smile, Kisara's eyes widened she had just blurted out her secret.

"Okay I'm in love with Jaden, happy now?!" Kisara exclaimed to her mother embarrassed.

"I'm not saying anything, it's your love life that's all, your're free to choose who to fall in love with okay dear." Serenity told her.

"I understand mother, it's just his sister is so infuriating." Kisara told her mother as she started to gain Migraines from thinking about Mana.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"She's always in the way and constantly clinging to him. And she always has his attention." she said in a gloomy tone.

Serenity giggled making Kisara arch an eyebrow. "Honey, your jealous of Mana. That's part of falling in love when the guy gets more attention from another girl it makes you angry."

"Jealous? Of that squirt?! No mom that's crazy." Kisara pouted.

Elsewhere at the sametime in Mana and Jaden's room the two were in the middle of doing homework.

"Achoo!" Mana sneezed.

"You ok sis? catching a cold?" Jaden asked.

"I think someone called me squirt?" she said in anger.

Back with Kisara and Serenity.

"Well Kisara, you just have to keep on trying to get him to notice you, eventually he'll notice you." Serenity said encouraging her before leaving.

"Thanks mom. I'll do it." Kisara replied back. '_And I'll be the first to date and marry him and you better watch out Mana, soon he'll be mine!'_

With that Declaration, Kisara vowed to be Jaden's lover and not let Mana ruin it for her, but during their adventures, they will encounter trials that will test their friendship and will soon face those same dark trials and hardships ahead with both Mana and her brother Jaden.

* * *

Author's note: Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


	3. Maya & Joanna

Disclaimer i don't own Yugioh

* * *

Maya and Joanna Wheeler, the twin daughters of Joey and Mai Wheeler. Were both easy going free spirited girls who loved everyone in their family and extended family. At the moment they and their little brother Jono were at the Muto house since Joey and Mai were on their anniversary, the girls were now staring at Jaden as he went upstairs to see Mana who had caught a cold not too long ago.

"Jaden is cool, and he'll be mine soon." Joanna said mostly because she had her mother's personality she thought she could charm him.

"Oh no, he'll be mine. Let us not forget who inherited mom's looks." Maya boasted about her looks like Joey always boasted about his dueling skills.

Meanwhile Mana was listening in to what they were saying while she was in bed thanks to Magician's Valkyria, and wasn't happy at what she just heard, she likes the Wheeler twins better than Kisara that's for sure but any girl who tries to get closer with Jaden is automatically an enemy.

"Why does Mana always get so upset whenever Jaden is mentioned by other girls." Magician's Valkyria asked Guardian Eatos.

"You know young love… They all love Jaden, but they get jealous of each other" She smiled. "And they aren't the only ones I like him too."

Valkyria just stared at her. "You know he's younger than you right."

"Oh come on, it doesn't matter. He has a big heart and I know your sister feels the same." Eatos said making Valkyria gasped.

DMG appeared and they could see she was flustered. "Eatos don't say it out loud!"

"Sis you and me were created 5000 years ago by Queen Mana, so he's far too young for us." Valkyria said.

"Wouldn't that mean you both are old hags and I'm right here." they all turned Mana who was right in front of them looking a little ticked at them.

"How long have you been there Mana?" Eatos asked nervously.

She crossed her arms and glared. "The whole time…" All the female Duel Spirits were highly embarrassed and just disappeared from her sight not willing to talk any further, making Mana even more upset.

"I hate this, I'm stuck with a cold while both Maya and Joanna get to hang out with my brother." Mana screamed out in frustration.

Meanwhile with Maya and Joanna

"He likes me more."

"No he likes me!" the girls were up in each others faces while growling.

"Joanna I have the looks so I easily get him." Maya said.

"Looks don't always matter Maya, it's all personality and charm." Joanna replied.

"Yeah you're right about the personality, he would be scared away." Maya replied smugly.

Joanna growled but took a deep breath. "How about this, we share him."

"Share him?" Maya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah we have one thing over Mana there's two of us which means double the fun." Joanna stated.

"You're right we out number Mana and Kisara." Maya smiled

"Why bring Kisara into the conversation? She doesn't even like Jaden and She hates Mana with a burning passion?" Joanna asked.

"That's the point, they will try to keep him to themselves. But we will share him and we won't fight over him like they do." Maya stated.

At that point Jaden finished checking up on Mana and went to hang out with Maya and Joanna making them both excited.

"Okay girls, I just check on Mana, she seems fine now, but for some reason she seems really upset for no reason." Jaden told the Wheeler twins while pretending not to realize what Mana is really upset about having known because Dark Law told him about it.

"She's probably cranky from the cold." Maya smiled.

"Yeah, we get that way when we are sick." Joanna added before she and her sister grabbed his arms and began to pull.

"Hey?! What are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Let's play a game?" Maya asked.

"You have any?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah in the closet." Jaden said as they pulled him along.

While upstairs Mana was now angry. "Those two are evil incarnated!" Mana exclaimed before lying down in frustration.

With their alliance set in stone, the sisters are ready, but during their adventures with their friends and loved ones, they will encounter dark trials and will soon face these hardships with each other and Mana when their friends and loved ones especially Jaden is involved.

* * *

Author's note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


	4. Ruby

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

7 Years ago...

Ruby Rose was a lonely girl, her parents were always away. Her father was at his sister's dojo helping teach classes and her mother was working at Kaiba Corporation. Her older brother Ryoken asked his friend Jaden with his mother's permission if he could watch over her while he was at school to which she agreed as she also thinks that Ruby needs to make new friends. Summer was currently taking her daughter Ruby to both her childhood friend and fellow student of the former Queen of Games Kikyo house who she works with from time to time. Summer was a former student of Kikyo, but she had to move because of her father's job. she was able to enter her former teacher's tournament, then she and her family moved back just in time for Battle City before.

"Mika, I really don't want to interact with other people." Ruby complained to her partner Duel Spirit.

At this point Mikazukinoyaiba appeared, he was a humanoid-shaped dragon with navy blue and black metallic armor with golden spherical pauldrons and matching gauntlets with a crescent-shaped dual-handed blade in his hands.

"My dear, I know you don't like interacting with other people and it's hard for you to make friends but he's a friend of your brother at least tried your best My Mistress." Mika said. Mikazukinoyaiba was originally a card and Duel Spirit belonging to Summer Rose her mother, until she gave him to her daughter. Because his name is always so long both mother and daughter called him Mika for short.

"I don't know? The only one I've seen is Kisara, and me and her do get along sometimes." Ruby replied sadly.

"Trust me you will." Mika replied with a reassuring smile.

At that moment they arrived at the card shop Ruby knew it was the home to King of Games and the current Queen of Games and the Former Queen of Games and she could see that the shop was a little bigger than the what she saw it in picture it the shop was still on the bottom but she could see that they add 2 stories to it and they have several upstairs bedrooms and other living quarters as well as about 2 stories wider than before.

"Don't worry Ruby, Tea and everyone else is really nice, and did I ever tell you that me and her dueled in Kikyo's tournament and Battle City right?" Summer smiled.

"Yes I've read about battle city and Kikyo's tournament, but i'm not sure if I can make friends?" Ruby shyly said.

"You won't know unless you try honey." Summer replied getting out of the car, Ruby did the same however she was more nervous she stopped as her mom knocked out the door.

Out came a woman about the same age as her mom, with strange spiky brown hair and blue eyes, the sight of the woman's hair made Ruby raise an eyebrow. '_Either a new hairstyle or a bad case of bedhead?__' _

"Tea, it's good to see you. And I see you have the same style as your daughter now, I have to say it's been a long time since I've seen it, you and her look so much alike now." Summer smiled as she hugged her friend."

Tea hugged her back and was also happy to see her friend. "I haven't seen you since the Queen of Games Tournament that Kikyo hosted and Battle City, and thanks I'm just trying it out." Tea said while hugging Summer.

"I know, It's great to see you again." Summer said happy to see Tea after so long. Summer then turned to her daughter who was nervous "Ruby come say hi to an old friend of mine." Summer asked her daughter who just continued to hide behind her mother causing her to arched an eyebrow while turning back to Tea.

"Tea, this is my daughter Ruby." Summer introduced her old friend to her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Tea, but i'm sure you already know that." Tea smiled but Ruby shrunk behind Summer confusing Tea making her wonder if she did something wrong.

"It's ok Tea, she's a little shy around people. But I know spending time here would help her open up the only one outside the family she talks to is Kisara." Summer answered.

"It's ok, I'm sure after spending time with Jaden and Mana. she'll be fine especially Mana, she is a magnet for making new friends." Tea smiled reassuring Summer. "I'll call the kids while I make tea for us." she said before leaving them.

"I'm not sure about this mom?" Ruby said Tea was nice but she wasn't sure how to act around her or her kids.

"It's ok, honey. She is a good person and Mana and Jaden are very nice kids, I want you to try to make new friends ok?" Summer smiled patting her head.

At that point both Jaden and Mana came into the room with Jaden saying his hello to Summer while Mana just lied down tired. At that point Jaden noticed Ruby and decided to sit next to her which made her nervous and asked what she was doing.

"So what do you do?" Jaden asked Ruby

"Umm…." Ruby couldn't think of anything.

"You ok?" Jaden asked confused by her reaction.

"Y-Yeah… and I'm really smart and I like computers and books." She sighed surprised she hadn't fainted yet. "S-S-So what's wrong with her?" she asked pointing to Mana who looked tied, she did look like Tea with that spiky hair.

"She had a nightmare that kept her up last night." Jaden said.

"Sounds like a lie…" Ruby replied after reading a Psychology book she could tell when people lied.

"It's family business, sorry." Jaden added.

"It's ok Jaden… My duel spirit has been acting a little bad lately." Mana said making Ruby wonder what could be wrong to make a duel spirit act like that.

"Mistress there's a dark presence here." Mika said.

Hearing this Jaden just sighed to himself making both Ruby and Mika look at him.

"It's probably Death Rex and Genospino." Jaden replied his answer shocking Mikazukinoyaiba which confused Ruby.

"Who are Death Rex and Genospino?" Ruby asked not knowing the dangers they possess.

At that point Ruby's mother Summer appeared with Kikyo to explain.

"They are two of the most dangerous monsters in the game, used by Xeno Jameser the Seeker of Darkness used to have them." Kikyo explained. "But they feed of darkness, and Xeno never let them feed off of his darkness. Their duel spirits always existed before their cards were created. Xeno captured them when they appeared in Egypt."

"So are they really that Dangerous and why would he leave them here?" Ruby asked.

"Because, he thought Jaden has the capability to control them." Mana said.

"Yeah and me and him have been helping him with that control." Kikyo added.

"Is that why my mom is here too?" She asked Ruby thought there was more to why her mom had come here besides helping her make new friends.

"No, your brother Ryoken really wanted you to make new friends." Summer said to her daughter Ruby while looking at her straight in the eye while holding her shoulders.

At this point Kikyo looked at her wrist and realized that they both have to go to work now.

"Summer dear, it's time to go to work now." Kikyo told Summer before telling her Grandchildren she'll miss them and hopes they behave while she's gone.

"Ruby, it's time for me to go to work now, please listen to Tea while I'm gone please and try to make some new friends please." Summer asked Ruby before she went to work. Summer looked at Ruby and hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Kikyo.

"So where does your mother work?" Jaden asked Ruby

"At Kaiba Corp." Ruby answered shocking Jaden and Mana.

"That's a coincidence, our friend is the heir to Kaiba Corp Kisara Kaiba." Jaden said, this shocked Ruby.

"Kisara's your friend? I met her a few times and even talked to her, but I had a hard time talking to her. She even gave me a book about overcoming shyness." Ruby replied.

"That's nice of her, so does it work?" Jaden asked.

"Not for me… I've read through it so many times, and still I can't talk to people without fainting or stuttering." She replied ashamed.

"Hey, it's ok Kisara and her dad, Mostly look at books and computers for information. But you have to make a change to not be shy anymore, take your time, and you'll get there and I'll help you along the way." Jaden smiled, making Ruby stare at him, she never had anyone promise to help her with her timidness, except for her family.

So Jaden helped Ruby try to overcome her shyness and social anxiety and little by little he was succeeding slowly but surely. Ruby started to come out of her shell and felt safe with Jaden and through him was able to become close to his sister Mana as well. Soon Ruby realized that she was slowly starting to fall in love with Jaden. When her mother Summer realized this, she was always trying to get them together now much to her embarrassment.

Years later after the exams after Jaden and the others left….

Ruby was in her room feeling sad Jaden and the others were going to the academy today. while she stayed behind. She could have entered the exams this year, but because of her shyness even though Jaden had helped her a lot, it just wasn't enough to help her join him and the others.

"I'm pathetic… stupied timidness, I wish I was confident like Mana or the other girls." Ruby just sighed she had the skills and knowledge, but the confidence was not good just them her phone rang. "Hello…"

"Hey Ruby, it's Jaden."

"Hey, Jaden how's the academy?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty nice the dorm is nice." Jaden replied.

"So who are you bunked with?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Just Mana, and Maya." he casually replied.

"That's nice to know." She replied wondering why the school would allow that, but she knew Jaden would never take advantage of that situation.

"You know I wish you were here." Jaden sadly replied.

"Me too… but I have to go, good night." Ruby said as Jaden said the same thing before hanging up.

As she hung up she thought to herself. '_Just you wait for Jaden next year I'll be able to enter Duel Academy and I promise to be more brave.' _

With that declaration, Ruby promised herself to be brave and to always be at Jaden's and his sister Mana's side, unaware of the hardships and the dark trials she will faced when she arrive.

* * *

Author's note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


End file.
